


I Am Not A Prophet

by Omegarose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Luke Skywalker is a prophet, Luke’s family is on the freedom trail, Tatooine Slave Culture, also a malnourished kid, i wrote this in a group chat with my boyfriends lmao, nothing explicit but still want to warn you, theres an underaged pleasure slave in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Luke Skywalker has always been told he is a prophet.Mostly, he hasn’t agreed.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	I Am Not A Prophet

“I am not a prophet,” Luke tries to explain when he is young and thinks nothing of the odd things he can do that normal people cannot.

“No one could have known those men had ill intentions, and no one could have known to wait just twenty more seconds,” the newly freed woman argues. “Ar Amu has gifted you.”

“I’m not a prophet,” Luke protests, but it’s weak because this woman is one of few that has such shining, brilliant hope even after their chips have been cut out and transport arranged to leave the planet. He just gets bad feelings, and pays attention to people, and has a good instinct for when things are about to take a turn for the worse. He cannot be a prophet—a prophet like Tena, or Maru, or Ebra—because he is just himself.

~~~

“I am not a prophet,” Luke says to his best friend’s mother. Their name is Darklighter, after Tena, and her name is Luke, like him.

“You saved his life,” she says, holding tightly to her only child. She is superstitious just like Aunt Beru, even if she is a generation removed like Luke. 

“It was just a malfunction that I managed to fix,” Luke insists.

“Even a seasoned pilot would’ve had troubles figuring out that it was that part of the engine, much less keep it from exploding while piloting it to the ground,” she says. 

“It was a lucky first guess!” Luke says. 

“Luck given to you by Ar Amu, dexterity gifted by Ekkreth.”

“I’m not a prophet,” Luke tries to argue once more, but she just smiles and checks Biggs over one last time before sending them out to play once more.

~~~

“I am not a prophet,” Luke says gently to the skinny little child with knobs for knees and eyes much too large for their face. 

“You carried me through the desert in a storm without getting lost,” they say. “You brought me here and you Sang for me.”

“I’ve got some muscle on me,” Luke says with a grin. He doesn’t, not really, his aunt and uncle and him have enough to get by but all their little excess goes towards the people that come through their door on their way to freedom. Besides that, he’s rather short and small for his age of fifteen, but the child had hardly weighed half of what they should. “And I’ve lived here all my life, I know the way.”

“Everyone knows that things like that don’t matter in a storm,” the child says. 

“I only followed the path,” Luke says.

The child frowns at him disbelieving, tugging at their lekku like a more human child might suck on their thumb. 

“As for the Singing, that’s what my aunt and I do.” He didn’t mention that the child was so skinny it was a miracle in itself that they were able to perform the surgery at all, much less safely. 

“But it didn’t hurt—hardly at all,” the child says. 

“You were just tired,” Luke says. Many people are unable to feel a thing. They usually say it’s Luke’s presence, but Luke knows that adrenaline and shock can do a hell of a lot for pain tolerance. “I’m not a prophet.”

~~~

“I am not a prophet!” Luke insists, shaking because even if it came naturally to him he had no idea how he just did what he did. 

“You stopped that speeder bike and lifted us all over that wall without touching either,” the old, wise Grandmother says. 

“The bike must’ve been malfunctioning,” Luke argues. It hadn’t _looked_ like it was malfunctioning—as nice and new as anyone could get on Tatooine—but that would explain the way it suddenly spiraled and veered off course and into a nearby building. 

“And the way we all got over that wall?” the Grandmother says. He had his eyebrows raised expectantly, waiting for the excuse. 

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t me!” The other slaves that Luke had brought to their farm were looking at him with awe. It made him uncomfortable, he burned with it and fought to not squirm away. 

“You waved your hands and we were lifted over,” the Grandmother says, patient but insistent.

“I’m not a prophet,” Luke says, feeling more like a plea. Prophets did great and impossible things, usually at very young ages. All Luke had done in his eighteen years was help his aunt and uncle run a modest stop on the freedom trail.

The Grandmother made a face like he knew that Luke believed him despite Luke’s protests otherwise.

~~~

“I am not a prophet,” Luke tells the pleasure slave as she grabs his arm as he passes, lips spilling praises and thanks. “I use something called the Force. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.”

“Did your father also hold the name Ekkreth?” the girl asks. She is practically a child, baby fat still rounding out her cheeks. She would have eaten well, in the palace, as long as she hadn’t acted out. 

“He did,” Luke says. Amatakka are a suspicious bunch—he among them, perhaps—but what he could do had an explanation outside of their dusty planet’s gods. 

“Could he do all you could?”

“Yes.”

“Then he must have been favored by Ar Amu, too, or favored enough to pass down his ability to you. You have freed us, Lukka Ekkreth, you and that woman have come and set us all free.”

“Her name is Leia,” Luke says, feeling as though he was falling. Leia’s name was such an odd and specific coincidence.

The girl, if possible, beams wider. “See, Anakin herself must’ve sent you! It was foretold!”

“I’m not a prophet,” Luke says to her receding back, even as she crows to the other slaves—other _freed_ slaves—that Depur has been killed by Lukka Ekkreth and a woman called Leia.

Luke was not a prophet, but the great beast Anakin was said to come with her children the leias—the krayt dragons—and defeat Depur, finally freeing Ar Amu. Leia came from Alderaan, but she still held the name of the krayt dragons. And Lukka’s father was named Anakin, or at least he was before he became depukrekta.

~~~

“You know, my people—my father’s and aunt’s and grandmother’s people—call me a prophet,” Luke tells his nephew, little Benna who is four and deserves an education in the people he himself is named after, born from.

“A prophet?”

“Someone who has the favor of the gods, especially the desert mother Ar Amu,” Luke clarifies. “We believe that the Force is a gift from her, and that the gods guide us with it.”

“Is everyone that can feel the Force a prophet?” Ben asks. 

“Not everyone, no, just the ones who use it.”

“And you used it?”

“Your mother and I both did. We freed our people from their chains, once and for all.”

“Uncle Luke?” Ben asks. “Could I be a prophet?”

Ben has the Force in him with the same strength and ferocity as his mother and Luke both. His very name meant hope of anew, like Luke’s meant the ultimate freedom. A common name, perhaps, like _Luke_ had become, but one that his bare existence already fulfilled within the ruins of a tyrannical Empire. 

“If you want to,” Luke says. “You can be a prophet.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole “sent by Anakin herself” thing comes from my own little mythology for this, basically there’s a animal companion-esque figure to Ar Amu, sorta similar in appearance to a kraytz dragon, named Anakin. She is fated to free Ar Amu, therefore the whole Anakin being the “tear giver” or whatever. In addition Anakin is said to come with her children the leias, so, full circle I guess. I included it in my fic “Our Fates They Will Collide” if you’re interested.
> 
> Edits made 12/14/20


End file.
